


Merlin's Arse

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time Fest, M/M, Porn, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Arthur cupped his hand around Merlin’s arse, he felt his stomach curl into a ball of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Arse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Merlin First Time Fest](http://eloquent-toast.livejournal.com/236549.html)! No prompt for this one, I'm just dirty minded.

The first time Arthur cupped his hand around Merlin’s arse, he felt his stomach curl into a ball of pleasure. Merlin gasped, then groaned out Arthur’s name as if it was the only sound his lips could form. Arthur grinned, tightening his hold on the back of Merlin’s neck with his other hand, pressing another wet kiss against his jaw and gripping Merlin’s buttocks.

It wasn’t exactly difficult -- Merlin was skinny, what little weight he did have at his rear always hidden by baggy fabric or Merlin’s tendency to sit around and do nothing. Arthur liked to think he had big, strong, masculine hands that could crush all puny plants and most small animals, so if he positioned everything just right, he could probably hold  _two_  Merlins in each hand.

However, when Merlin’s breath was blowing deep against his neck, sending warm shivers up his body and making sweat bead on his forehead, Arthur wasn’t really  _thinking_  anything, except how important it was for him to never stop touching Merlin.

So, he didn’t. He shifted his arm slightly, giving himself a little more room to move as his fingers curled around the soft round cushion of -- well, of Merlin’s arse, to put it plainly. Arthur caught the sharp inhale of breath beside his ear as he grazed lightly along the crease at the top of Merlin’s thigh, thumb pushing down a little between the cheeks.

Encouraged by the quiet moan of delight Merlin let out, as well as the feeling of long fingers scuttling desperately back and forth between his shoulder blades, Arthur squeezed. It only lasted a moment, but that moment saw Merlin’s knees shake and his forehead drop down to rest on Arthur’s shoulder -- an effect even more satisfying than Arthur had expected.

Arthur slid the hand the was grasping Merlin’s neck down his spine, splaying his fingers out across the other side of Merlin’s arse. He shuffled forward, nipping tiny kisses up and down Merlin’s neck and spreading his thighs so he could get a better grip on the buttocks that  _really_  should’ve been getting this much attention since the first time they’d given in to frantic tongues and fumbling fingers.

Another, more drawn out squeeze of both of Arthur’s hands had Merlin’s head rolling back and forth against his shoulder. Arthur’s name hissed out between Merlin’s teeth over and over. Arthur grinned again, unable to contain the bubble of desire growing in his gut. He tugged Merlin a little closer to him with the intention of tucking his hands down further still, and thus getting a good, solid hold of Merlin’s behind.

Arthur would be the first to say he wasn’t a man easily distracted, but the indisputable hardness against his thigh as it slipped ever so slightly between Merlin’s legs was all it took for him to change his plan drastically. Merlin’s arse could wait -- he’d clearly sparked off something far more  _pressing_.


End file.
